


Roomies

by What_Bias_List



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Bias_List/pseuds/What_Bias_List
Summary: Basically Seungkwan and Vernon end up as roommates in college yaythis is shit im sorryVernon moves into his new dorm, meets his roommate, and determines that he's screwed.





	1. Vernon

Vernon

 

Hansol Vernon Choi was bored. And tired. And just about 200% done with EVERYTHING. He had just finished unloading his (pitifully few) boxes into his dorm room for his freshman year of college. Yipee. College. What, he mused to himself, Was the the point of starting school when it was still 100 degrees out and still expecting people to pay attention?

“I honestly could not agree more.” Came a voice from the doorway. Vernon jumped about five feet in the air with a startled, “Oh!”

“Sorry for startling you. I’m your roommate, Boo Seungkwan?” The boy at the door said, his eyebrows raised in a slight smirk at Vernon’s (still) shell-shocked face. 

“I- uh- yeah, hi, um, I’m Choi Hansol, but people call me Vernon.” He stood up from his sitting position on the floor holding out his hand, which the other shook. With a sinking stomach, Vernon realized that, upon second glance, his roommate for the next FOUR YEARS was really, really cute. Well, fuck. Realizing he had been staring, he dropped his gaze, blushing slightly. 

“Do you already have a bed picked out, or….?” Seungkwan trailed off questioningly. 

“Oh, uh, no, I actually just got all my stuff in here, so you can pick first.” Vernon gestured vaguely to his boxes, his cheeks still dusted with pink. Seungkwan laughed softly, which was basically bells to Vernon. 

“What?” Vernon asked indignantly.

“You’re funny, Mr. Vernon.” His roommate replied, amused undertones obvious in his voice.

Yep.

It was official.

Vernon was so royally screwed.


	2. Seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is rewarded with a perfect (what who said that) roommate and is set on making the most out of his good luck.

Seungkwan

 

Boo Seungkwan was having quite a day. First, his dad wouldn’t be here till tomorrow with his stuff, then he has to have a REALLY HOT guy as his roommate. A hot guy who didn’t know just how adorable he was. This was gonna be one helluva year. Well, four years, actually. He thought. At least he had his friends to rant to. 6 of his high school friends were attending his university, which made everything a little more tolerable.

“So…. do you have more stuff, or do you need things…?’ Vernon, his new roomie asked. 

“It should be here by tomorrow. I took a plane, so I had to get one of my parents to drive it here for me.” he replied, adding, “Thought my mom was gonna have an aneurysm or something. Vernon laughed, a breathy, sort of puppyish laugh which had Seungkwan emotionally floored. 

“Do you need help unpacking or anything?” He asked, shaking himself out of his daze. Vernon shook his head, then, seemingly reconsidering, said,   
“Well, actually, I did bring a tv so maybe life would be a little more tolerable what with, ya know, school and everything.” 

“Oh hallelujah. I’ve been blessed with a roommate with real PRIORITIES!” Seungkwan hollered, earning another laugh from the other boy. 

 

* * * 

 

After getting the tv set up and some of Vernon’s stuff unpacked, the two boys flung themselves onto the dorm - provided (thank god) couch to watch a movie. Pizza had been ordered, and Seungkwan turned his attention to the movies Vernon was absentmindedly flicking through on Netflix. 

“What kind of movies do you like?” he asked Vernon.

“I’m… Openminded, I guess. I used to just watch whatever other people wanted to watch, so, you know, feel free to suggest something.” Vernon replied, glancing at Seungkwan before quickly turning away, a small smile on his face.

“What’s the smile for?” Seungkwan asked, a little self consciously. 

“I, uh, it’s nothing…” he replied hastily. Mentally shrugging, Seungkwan returned his attention to the tv screen and let out a shriek, causing Vernon to jump again. 

“Motherf-... Don’t scare me like that! What is it?” Vernon exclaimed, a hand to his heart as if trying to squeeze the adrenaline out of it. 

“THEY HAVE DREAM HIGH OHMYGOOODDDD!” Seungkwan fanboyed. (He didn’t squeal. Whatever you may be told, Boo Seungkwan NEVER squealed.)

“What’s Dream High?” Vernon asked. Faking offence, Seungkwan gasped.

“You’ve NEVER SEEN Dream High??? Now, that’s just wrong.”

“But-”

“Nope, shut up, we are watching Dream High, and you WILL like it.” Seungkwan made a ‘zip-the-lip’ gesture at Vernon, who grumbled a little, but reluctantly submitted.


	3. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is cute and group chats suck

Vernon

 

Vernon was not expecting to like Dream High, but, in being pleasantly surprised, he ended up loving it. At Vernon’s prompting, Seungkwan readily agreed to marathon the rest of the season. 

About 20 minutes into the supposed marathon, Vernon felt a weight drop onto his shoulder. Glancing over, he realized that Seungkwan had fallen asleep, and his head had rolled onto him. Oooohhhmygod okay calm down Vernon you need to CALM THE FUCK DOWN he probably doesn’t even realize, I mean, he’s asleep, who are you kidding? Vernon chided himself. 

Switching the tv off, Vernon tried to slow his racing heart. After what seemed like hours (but was probably only about fifteen minutes) he felt himself slipping into dreamland, and willingly surrendered himself to sleep. 

 

***

 

When he woke up the next morning, Vernon first wondered why he was lying on the couch, and then, Why is my roommate using me as a pillow? Then, HOLY SHIT my hottie roommate is LYING ON ME ASDFGHJKL what do I DO?? After spending almost ten minutes just calming himself down enough to be sensible, he shook Seungkwan gently, trying not to outwardly screech as much as he was inwardly screeching. Stirring, the shorter boy murmured a “Hmm?” that set Vernon’s cheeks aflame. 

“Hey, Seungkwan, time to get up. Your stuff’s coming today, right? Also, you’re kinda… pinning me, here.” he said, pushing his roommate softly.

“Mmhmm…. OH SHIT!” He jerked upright. “Ohmygod, did I actually fall asleep on you? I’m so sorry, I must’ve been really--” 

“Hey, no, it’s fine. I didn’t wanna wake you up, so…” Vernon cut Seungkwan’s apologies short. Clearing his throat after a very awkward silence, he said, “Well, I’m gonna shower, I’ll be out in a bit.” Grabbing some clothes and a towel, he shut the door to the bathroom with a sigh.

I am definitely texting Seungcheol about this… He thought, wondering how his high school friends would react to his dramatic predicament.

When he was done showering, he waited for Seungkwan to disappear into the bathroom before unlocking his phone and opening the group chat. 

 

DiCaprio: GUYS HOLY SHIT  
DiCaprio: YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE  
DiCaprio: WHAT JUST HAPPENED

S.Coups: if you broke something again, I don’t wanna hear it

DiCaprio: What crawled up ur ass and died

GermGyu: aw what happened to our lil hansollie

DiCaprio: MY ROOMMATE’S HECKIN ADORABLE  
DiCaprio: AND HE FELL ASLEEP ON ME

WinWoo: … well damn son

lilDK: asdfghjkl WHAT NOW

JunHottie: I CHOKED ON AIR

DiCaprio: but srsly, im rly fcked

S.Coups: yah id say so 

DiCaprio: NOT HELPING  
DiCaprio: oh sHIT OKAY

GermGyu: whatwhatwhat

DiCaprio: his hair’s wet  
DiCaprio: he looks like a wet lil puppy im scrEWED

WinWoo: lmao have fun w that

lilDK: i want photo evidence

DiCaprio: wtf no im not that creepy

JunHottie: LMFAO GOOD ONE

DiCaprio: BITCH ILL FIGHT

S.Coups: ...ud get squished, honey.

 

“Ugh….” Vernon made a face at his phone screen, having left the chat in a bit of a huff.

“What’s with the face?” Seungkwan asked, suddenly.

“Just wondering if you can delete friends in real life…” He sullenly replied. “They’re all idiots, like, honestly, I go to study with another friend, and they’re like, ‘Oooh are you dating? If you’re not, can I have him?’ Like, c’mon, guys!” Vernon’s chest tightened when he realized what he had just said. What if this guy was a complete homophobe, or would, like, kick him out? 

“Oh, I get you. My friends are more drama queen-y, like ‘Ooohh, Kwannie, do you liiiiikke himm???’ Complete with the creepy eyebrows” Seungkwan laughed, not batting an eye. Oh, good, Vernon thought, maybe I’ll have a chance this time.


	4. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAVE I CREATED

Seungkwan

Seungkwan had almost screamed aloud when Vernon said “...can I have HIM”. He was almost convinced that his new roommate was straight, or at least straight enough to not notice him. He was tempted to ask him out then and there, but instead he said, “So what do you want to study?”

Vernon’s face brightened. “I’m gonna study music, probably dance too.” Seungkwan could not believe his luck.

“Really? Me too! I wonder if we have classes together?” He exclaimed, reaching for his phone to check his schedule, noticing Vernon do the same.

“Here, let me see.” Vernon had his hand out, gesturing for Seungkwan to give him his phone. “Oh, great! We have the same 1 o’clock class, lunch break, and 3 o’clock class!” He said, grinning. His expression changed to one of shock as he saw what time it was. “Oh, shit, I promised my friends I would meet them for lunch at 1:30, oohhhh I’m gonna be late!!” 

Seungkwan laughed. “Go, then. Run, Vernon, ruuuuunnn!!!” He called after him as he raced out the door. Now that he was gone, Seungkwan could text his friends about him in peace.

 

DivaBoo: GUYS OMFG

JeongHair: what

JisoosChrist: WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY SPILL

Woozi: what happened this time

HushHosh: TELL

Dinosaur: cmon we’re dying

MingHoe: BOO SEUNGKWAN I SWEAR 

DivaBoo: Okay so remember when I was pissed about having a roommate

JeongHair: yeah…

JisoosChrist: yep it was really annoying

DivaBoo: rude  
DivaBoo: but seriously, consider me screwed

Dinosaur: why did he do smth

MingHoe: I’LL FIGHT HIM

DivaBoo: no please dont  
DivaBoo: the problem is…

HushHosh: Yes……?

DivaBoo: he’s hot AND gay  
DivaBoo: and he likes Dream High  
DivaBoo: hes perfect

JeongHair: OMG KWANNIE   
JeongHair: KEEP HIM

DivaBoo: hes my roommate how can i not  
DivaBoo: fuck  
DivaBoo: hes my roOMMATE

MingHoe: lmao good luck, Kwan

 

Unfortunately for Seungkwan’s dignity, his dad walked in with a knock on the door JUST in time to see him flip his phone off.

“Bad timing, Kwan?” He asked, earning a dramatic sigh from his son.

“I need new friends…” Seungkwan lamented, then laughed dryly as he realized he was almost mirroring Vernon’s attitude from earlier. His dad raised an eyebrow, but said only, “I’m gonna start bringing stuff in, can you help?”. Following him outside, Seungkwan prepared himself for another round of college moving.

After only about half an hour bringing various things into the dorm room, Seungkwan was hugging his (somewhat tearful) father goodbye, waving and rolling his eyes at the car, speeding away back home. 

He allowed himself a single wistful moment before turning to head back into the dorm building.


	5. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIVABOO STRIKES

Vernon

As Vernon reached his dorm building, he spotted a familiar figure walking towards the door.

“Hey, Seungkwan!” He called. The boy in question turned, stopped, and waved back at Vernon.

“Back already?” Seungkwan asked Vernon as soon as he was within earshot. Vernon shrugged, then shuddered, remembering the events of the past hour. First, his friends begged his new address out of him, which he was sure he was going to regret, and then, they spent the next hour pestering him about his “hottie roommate”. Who was standing right next to him.

“Ah. I know that look.” Seungkwan said, nodding his head at Vernon, who gave him a questioning glance. “Were your friends annoying you?” At Vernon’s exasperated sigh, Seungkwan made a triumphant face, and hollered, “CALLED IT!” to no one in particular. 

“Oh, my god, they’re so annoying. Oh, and by the way, we should probably expect obnoxiously loud and intrusive guests sometime in the next forty-eight hours.” Vernon said, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Seungkwan, on the other hand, looked delighted. 

“Oh, good, I can meet more people!” He said excitedly. Vernon inwardly groaned. He’s totally gonna find out I like him. And it’s probably gonna be my fault, too…

“Hellooo…? Earth to Vernon!” Seungkwan’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Uh, sorry, what?” Vernon shook his head to clear it, focusing on whatever Seungkwan was saying.

“I was just saying that there’s a convenience store right down the block. We should probably get some food, cuz our fridge is literally empty.” His roommate repeated, looking back at him while unlocking their door. 

“We should stock up...” Especially if they were going to have ‘visitors’. Vernon finished to himself.

“Just as long as it’s not all, like, Cup-O-Noodles shit. I refuse to be a stereotypical college student.” Seungkwan said, matter-of-factly, tossing the remark over his shoulder as he walked in the door. It had just enough sassiness, entitlement, and divaish-ness to completely floor Vernon. 

No, seriously, he took one step into the room, saw Seungkwan’s expression (Image ref), and laughed so hard he was literally rolling on the floor holding his sides. 

“What? What’s so funny?!” Seungkwan exclaimed, only making Vernon laugh harder.

“I jus- oh god- your face is PRICELESS ohhmygod AHAHAHA” Vernon managed to gasp through his seemingly endless peals of laughter. Seungkwan just looked at him for a few seconds, then pretended to flip hair over his shoulder, saying, “I’ll have you know that this face does indeed have a price, and it’s more than you can afford, peasant!” 

“I’m- ahahaha- SO sorry your highness- ahaha- I’m begging you, don’t behead me!” Vernon replied, playing along with his roommate’s antics. This little game went on for a good fifteen minutes, ending with both boys on the floor.

“If my stomach hurts tomorrow, it’s totally your fault, mister.” Seungkwan said, panting slightly.

“MY fault? You were the one who made ME laugh, it’s YOUR fault!” Vernon retorted, faking a betrayed expression. At that moment, his stomach decided to make the loudest, longest grumble Vernon himself had never heard. “Also, maybe we should go shopping now….” he added, sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking longer chapters from now on... yeah?


	6. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping! A wild Jeonghan appears! What will our heroes do next?!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> im a ball of grease ignore me

Seungkwan

 

If Seungkwan was going to be perfectly honest, he was a little sad that Vernon had suggested going shopping. After all, his little playfight with Vernon made him feel more at home than he had in months. Only a little sad, though. Shopping meant food, and that was something Seungkwan couldn’t refuse.

 

As the two boys entered the store, they were startled by a loud voice from the counter.

 

“SEUNGKWANNIE!” 

 

_ Here we go again… Which one is it this time?  _ Seungkwan thought to himself, mentally preparing to meet his doom. As he turned to face the owner of the voice, all he saw was a flip of long hair before being attacked with a rib crushing hug.

 

“Hi, Jeonghan-hyung.” Seungkwan managed to pull away, smiling slightly. “I didn’t know you worked here!”

 

“Well, I do!” Jeonghan said, then noticing Vernon for the first time. “Oooh, who’s the eye candy?” he asked, causing both Vernon and Seungkwan to blush. 

 

“This is Vernon, my roommate. Vernon, meet Jeonghan-hyung. Jeonghan-hyung, meet Vernon.” Seungkwan explained, rolling his eyes. 

 

Vernon gave a small (absolutely  _ adorable _ but you didn’t hear that from Seungkwan) wave. “Hi.” 

 

“Hihihihi! Ohh, you’re cute, Seungkwan’s lucky. What are you majoring in??” Jeonghan gushed, grinning at Vernon. Seungkwan was so very close to slapping the older boy, but just barely managed to restrain himself.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks, I guess, and I’m going to major in Music and Dance.” Vernon replied, cheeks still dusted with pink. Jeonghan screeched. 

 

“Ohmygod you’ll fit right in here THAT’S WHAT ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE MAJORING IN!! SEUNGKWANNIE KEEP HIM.” He yelled, prompting Seungkwan to launch himself at the older boy.

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD YOON JEONGHAN IF YOU DON’T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT I’M TELLING JISOO ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN YOUmmpph!” Seungkwan’s outburst was cut off by Jeonghan’s hand over his mouth, being pushed back towards Vernon in the process.

 

“...I’m just gonna get a start on shopping….  Seungkwan, I’m gonna need your input, but I’ll let you two catch up.” Vernon said, a small smirk on his face as he watched two bickering boys.

 

As Vernon walked away, Seungkwan let out a small sigh, earning a muttered “Whipped” from Jeonghan. 

 

“I am not whipped. We’re roommates, I’m not allowed to be whipped. He’s just cute.” Seungkwan retorted.  _ And funny, and nice… _

 

“Literally your face is just screaming WHIPPED, soooo…” Jeonghan interrupted Seungkwan’s train of thought.

 

“Fuck you.” Seungkwan glared at his friend, who responded with a simple, “No thanks!”

 

“Right, ‘cause you’ve got Jisoo for that.” Seungkwan grinned, and turned to run from Jeonghan’s inevitable rage, shrieking, “Vernon, save me he’s gonna kill me!”

 

Finally finding a VERY confused Vernon in the frozen foods section, Seungkwan was almost doubled over with laughter after seeing his high school friend’s livid face. 

 

“...I’m not even gonna ask what that was. Pizza, chicken, or both?” Vernon asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Both, obviously. Pizza for movie nights, chicken because who can live without it?” Came Seungkwan’s instant reply.  _ Really though, who doesn’t like chicken?  _ He thought to himself.

 

***

 

Back at the dorms, after making Vernon pay for fear of being mauled by Jeonghan, the two boys were debating what movie to watch.

 

“Okay, but Doctor Strange is on Netflix now! You need to see it, it’s a masterpiece!” Vernon stated.

 

“Well, so is Moana. It’s hilarious, you’d LOVE it.” Seungkwan argued.

 

“You got to pick last time though!” Vernon whined right back. Seungkwan sighed. 

 

“Fine. We’ll watch Doctor goddamn Strange. But it’s my turn to pick next time!” He relented, rolling his eyes when Vernon pumped his fists, mouthing, “YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP I'm stuck between Jihan and Jicheol or just Jihancheol save meeeeee


	7. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moldy grapes are seriously way funnier than they should be.

As the movie started, one half of Vernon was hoping that Seungkwan would fall asleep again, and the other half wanted him to stay awake so Vernon could see his reactions. 

 

The first fifteen minutes of the movie taught Vernon three things; one, Seungkwan was  _ very _ loud. Two, he was apparently obligated to yell at the characters on screen when they did something stupid or reckless. And three, those two personality traits made Vernon’s Top Ten Cutest Things on the Planet list. (Shut up, a man is entitled to his lists.)

 

In one particular scene, when Doctor Strange is driving down the road  _ way _ too fast, and  _ also _ looking at a screen, Seungkwan just completely lost his shit.

 

“NO! EXCUSE M- JUST- NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU DUMBASS.”

 

Vernon had to pause the movie when he fell off the couch because he was laughing so hard. “Ohmygod Seungkwan Jesus Christ ahaHAHAH!”

 

“Don’t laugh at me! Seriously, the  **_fUCK_ ** is his problem?! He’s a DOCTOR. He’s supposed to be SMART. Not a stuck up asshole with the brain capacity of a moldy grape!” Seungkwan rounded on Vernon, wildly waving his hands around. This just set Vernon to laughing harder, if that was even possible.

 

For a solid five minutes, all that could be heard was Seungkwan’s indignant noises directed at the television screen and Vernon’s laugh, along with the repeated phrase, “moLDY GRAPE OHMYGOD”.

 

“Can we continue, or are you just gonna keep laughing at me?” Vernon heard. Hoisting himself off the floor, holding his stomach and grinning, Vernon got back on the couch and resumed the movie. 

 

Apparently, after the first outburst, the two boys had started a contest to see who could make the other laugh harder. Obviously, Vernon lost.  _ How am I supposed to keep a straight face when he’s so damn adorable?  _ He thought to himself.

 

Throughout the entire movie, the ceaseless comments from Seungkwan kept Vernon with a grin on his face, but in one of the last scenes, both boys were sent into over-the-edge hysterics.

 

See, Vernon had been expecting there to be a huge magic battle between Dormammu and Doctor Strange. But, no, it was literally Strange just being an annoying asshole of a flea on Dormammu’s back. After the fourth or fifth “Dormammu, I’ve come to bargain,” even Seungkwan was cackling.

 

When the movie ended, and the credits started rolling, Seungkwan made a move to turn off the tv, which Vernon found utterly unacceptable. So, naturally, he tackled him. Stealing the remote back, Vernon said, “You have to wait for the end-credits scene! It’s the most important part of the movie!!”

 

Seungkwan squirmed, protesting. “It can’t be  _ that _ important if it’s  _ after _ the credits!” Vernon’s (absolutely  _ genius _ ) idea was to sit on him until the movie was really over. “Get offff you oaf, you’re squashing meeee!” Seungkwan’s slightly muffled voice cried.

 

“Nope. Not until the movie’s  _ done _ done.” Vernon switched his position so that he could hold his ill-fated roommate’s eyes open.

 

“Ohhhh you’re gonna GET IT when this is over…” Seungkwan said, and even though Vernon couldn’t see his face, he knew there was an evil grin forming there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, short chapter again... Trying to do a chapter a day, and had two very late nights in a row.... ehehe


	8. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is v e r y awkward...

Seungkwan

 

Seungkwan  _ really _ hoped that Vernon couldn’t see his face right now. At this point, he was sure it had probably heated up enough to be felt throughout the entire apartment. 

 

(Un) Fortunately, the movie was “ _ done _ done” pretty quickly. Vernon apparently decided that “getting off” meant sliding behind Seungkwan’s back on the couch, effectively pushing Seungkwan onto the floor. Glaring, Seungkwan said, “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, or else I’d probably kill you in your sleep for that.” 

 

Vernon’s eyebrows shot up, alerting Seungkwan to the fact that, yes, that had just come out of his mouth, and yes, Vernon had heard it. Seungkwan felt his face heating up yet again.

 

“Uh, I meant, uh, uhm, you know WHAT JUST KILL ME ALREADY. JESUS.” He yelled, covering his face.  _ Way to go, Seungkwan.  _ He thought.  _ REAL subtle, buddy. _

 

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna change…” Vernon got up hastily, vaguely waving his hands to show he was going. A few seconds after he walked out of the room, Seungkwan saw Vernon walking back the other way, red faced, muttering, “ _ Bathroom _ , not kitchen. Bathroom is this way.”

 

Seungkwan’s mind decided this was the moment to think, “ _ Cute…” _ , making Seungkwan pull his own hair and let out a little strangled animal noise.  _ Whywhywhywhywhy ooohhhh I am SO DONE FOR, _ He whined to himself, making a mental note to ask his friends for advice tomorrow.

 

Hearing the bathroom door open, Seungkwan got up to change and brush his teeth. On doing this, he learned that trying to act completely normal while feeling completely awkward results in total disaster. Or in Seungkwan’s case, tripping on air and falling on the floor. Right. In front. Of Vernon. 

 

“Wow Seungkwan, nice going. Everything’s great, everything’s fine. You didn’t just trip over air while walking into the next room. And your clumsy-ass roommate totally isn’t lookng at you like you’re a klutz. Nice job, ten out of ten.” Seungkwan said, glaring at the ceiling. 

 

Suddenly, Vernon burst into what could only have been described as hysterical laughter above him.

 

“OH, MY GOD, do you even KNOW how funny you are oh LORD!” Vernon was laughing so hard he was actually doubled over. 

 

“A little sympathy for the man who just tripped over nothing and is now flat on his back on the floor would be great, thanks.” Seungkwan deadpanned, which just set Vernon off farther, if that was even possible.

 

“Oh - Oh God - I just - whOO BOY okay - Oh, are you actually okay though?” Vernon asked, sobering up slightly, tilting his head to the side so that he looked like a puppy.

 

“I-I’m fine…” Seungkwan stuttered, looking away from Vernon with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He got up, stretching to make sure he didn’t actually hurt himself. “I’m gonna just… Do my thing… And hopefully not trip this time…” Seungkwan announced, a little louder than necessary.

  
Making it to the bathroom with his stuff without further incident, Seungkwan breathed a sigh of combined relief and frustration.  _ Nice job, self. You have successfully screwed up your obvious chance at maybe getting yourself a boyfriend, and instead, got yourself a  _ **_very_ ** _ awkward roomie.  _ Great _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I just started school, so I was a little tired.


	9. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is in awe

Vernon

 

One thing you need to know about Vernon Hansol Choi was that he considered himself to be a smooth talker. So when he just so happened to blurt out that he thought his roommate was pretty to his face, we was a little…. Shaken, to say the least. 

 

It was a huge relief when Seungkwan was acting normally, but in a way it was also disappointing.  _ Why can’t I just have a normal life without messing  _ **_something_ ** _ up? _ He wondered to himself. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that night, Vernon pulled at his own hair in frustration. 

 

“What’s got you so annoyed?” Seungkwan’s voice came from the doorway. Startled, Vernon jumped up off his bed where he was laying. 

 

“Oh, my God, don’t  **DO THAT!** ” He exclaimed, a hand over his heart. “Give me a little warning before you-... Friggin appear out of nowhere!”

 

Seungkwan just smirked at him, adding to his current problem. His smirk was really, truly adorable in Vernon’s eyes. It scared Vernon to realize that he had fallen so far, so quickly for a boy he barely even knew.

 

“Can I turn the light off, or do you want it on?” Seungkwan asked, his hand hovering above the lightswitch. Vernon just waved at him to turn it off, hoping that it would make it easier to think.

 

Apparently, it made it easier to fall asleep, as Vernon was only “thinking” for about five minutes before he was slipping off into dreamland.

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t sleep very well, and ended up almost oversleeping for his first day of classes, which was slightly frustrating. 

 

Over the course of his day, Vernon got lost about five times. He suffered through some mandatory ( _ read; boring) _ classes, and met a few friends for lunch. Needless to say, by the end of the day he was pretty much dead inside.

 

Once he got back to his and Seungkwan’s shared apartment, he collapsed on the closest bed to him, not caring if it was his. It wasn’t as, he found out a few minutes later. 

 

“Why are you on my bed, and why do you look like you died multiple times?” Seungkwan was standing over him, an amused smirk on his face. 

 

“‘Cause it was closer and ‘cause I did.” Vernon mumbled through a pillow. 

 

“I see. Well, can you move? I’m tired too, ya know.”

 

“But I’m comfy.”

 

“Yes, but it’s  **_my_ ** bed.” Seungkwan sighed.

 

“If it matters so much, I’ll just move over and we can share, because I refuse to haul my ass a mile across the room.” Vernon rolled closer to the wall to look blearily at his roommate. Seungkwan huffed, dropped his bag, and said, “ ‘Kay, move over.”

 

Vernon blinked. A thousand and one thoughts were going through his head, but he still managed to move over. As Seungkwan climbed into the bed, Vernon marvelled at the fact that, though just a few seconds ago, he felt like he could fall asleep, his heart was beating a million times a minute. He wondered if Seungkwan was feeling the same.

  
After a few (very tense) minutes, Seungkwan’s breathing began to slow. Vernon realized that he must’ve fallen asleep, and was about to get up when the other boy turned over to face him. Seungkwan looked so peaceful sleeping, that Vernon just stared. He stared until his eyelids started to droop, his last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was  **_Beautiful_ ** _... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay me for getting this done!!


	10. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOA CHAOS

Seungkwan

 

Apparently, waking up in someone’s arms was going to be a theme this year. Not that he  _ minded _ waking up with Vernon’s arm slung over his waist. Quite the opposite, actually. He did, however, mind being so startled by said situation that he fell off the bed and onto the very, very, hard floor. 

 

“Owwwww…” He groaned, finding himself staring at the ceiling for the second time in 24 hours.

 

“Why… are you on the floor… again?” Vernon’s voice came from the bed above him. Seungkwan was absolutely NOT PREPARED for the masterpiece that was Vernon’s morning voice. A perfect mix of raspy and low, Seungkwan was enraptured. So much so that, if he were still on the bed, he probably would have fallen off.

 

“Are you dead? Can you actually die falling off a bed?” Vernon continued his seemingly drunken rambling.

 

“Oh I’m fine. Nothing harmed except my pride.” Seungkwan dryly commented.

 

“Are you only this sarcastic when you’re on the floor, or is this, like, a usual thing for you?” Vernon popped his head out over the bed, propping it up on his elbows. Seungkwan snickered at the sleepy look on his face, replying, “Oh, you see, I only took one regular course of sarcasm in high school. I did take two AP classes in sass, though.” 

 

Vernon laughed, his eyes brightening, sleepy looks fading. Seungkwan just stared. The two boys just looked at each other, until Seungkwan’s alarm went off. 

 

Seungkwan jolted up, yelling,  “DAMMIT that  **scared** me!” 

 

Vernon snorted, rolling off the bed, narrowly missing Seungkwan. “No, really, I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Hey, watch it, mister!” Seungkwan swatted the back of Vernon’s head lightly. “You coulda hit me, ya big oaf!”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t. Give me some credit!” Vernon raised an eyebrow in a smirk. Seungkwan almost tipped over. Again.  _ Why does he do this to me?! I’ve known him for a total of, like, three days and  _ **_THIS_ ** _ is happening…  _ Seungkwan thought to himself.  _ Honestly.  _

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Seungkwan found himself distracted. He was stuck on why, however, until about 2 o’clock. He actually tripped over his own foot when he realized. 

 

He had been wondering this ENTIRE DAY about whether or not Vernon was awake/remembered their…  _ touchy _ position this morning, and whether or not he cared.

 

Then, Seungkwan was onto wondering why he  _ himself _ cared so much. One part of his brain argued that it was probably just that Vernon was a new person in his life, and that of course he was going to worry about what he thought. The other part argued that maybe he cared so much because he  _ liked _ him.

 

If Seungkwan was going to be perfectly honest, the second idea scared him. He was used to avoiding relationships, as the only one that had ever mattered had blown up in his face. If he really liked Vernon… Well, he didn’t really want to think about what that meant.  _ I mean, sure, he was REALLY cute and everything, but…  _ Seungkwan desperately tried to think of something, just one small thing that would tell him  _ No, this one’s off limits. _

 

Nothing. There was no apparent reason that Seungkwan could think of that would make Vernon one to avoid. 

 

“Excuse me!”

 

Lost in his thoughts, Seungkwan had almost missed the people waving him down. Two boys, about his age, maybe older, were stopped on the sidewalk. 

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, stopping beside them. 

 

“Yeah, um, we’re looking for Apartment 24b in dorm building D?” The taller of the two said, looking at his friend, who nodded. Seungkwan blinked.

 

“Uh, can I ask why you’re looking for my apartment? Are you friends of Vernon’s?” Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at the pair.

 

“OH THANK GOD okay yeah we’re friends of his, we’ve heard a lot about you!!” The boy who spoke before exclaimed. “I’m Mingyu, this is Wonwoo.” The other boy, Wonwoo, nodded and waved a hand slightly. Seungkwan smiled back, suddenly a bit shy.  _ These are Vernon’s friends,  _ he reminded himself.  _ They’re probably perfectly nice people.  _

 

The walk back the apartment was pleasant, Mingyu doing most of the talking. Wonwoo, it seemed, was not much of a people person. Seungkwan found out that Mingyu liked cooking, which was partly why he was coming over.

 

“BLESS YOU oh God we have no real food in the entire house! I TOLD him to get decent MEAL food, but NO, he just HAD to be a frickin’ stereotypical college student.” Seungkwan had yelled when he heard this. Mingyu laughed, and Wonwoo smiled a little.

 

When the trio finally made it in the door, Seungkwan was assaulted by a hug. 

 

“KWANNIEEEE!!!”

 

“Jeonghan. Hi. What’re you doing in my house? VERNON DID YOU LET THIS IN?” Seungkwan hollered past his friend, who was still clinging to him. “CUZ I BROUGHT TWO OF YOURS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all have any requests, feel free to shoot 'em my way!!


	11. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oH BOY MORE AWKWARDNESS

Vernon

  
  


The first thought that came to mind when Vernon heard Seungkwan yell “I BROUGHT TWO OF YOURS!” was  _ Jesus fucking Christ what the hell is happening.  _ First, he runs into Seungkwan’s friend Jeonghan in the middle of the road, who says he was going to see Seungkwan or something, so he walked him back to the apartment.

 

Vernon had spent a good fifteen minutes being interrogated by Jeonghan, who was apparently VERY set on learning everything there was to know about him. Vernon ended up telling him about his family, his other friends, and almost every other topic about his life EXCEPT Seungkwan. Obviously, this got Vernon wondering exactly  _ why _ Jeonghan hadn’t asked about him yet, given how hyper he was the other night. 

 

“So how do you like living with the world’s biggest diva?” Jeonghan asked.  _ Aaaand there it is.  _ Vernon thought. But before he had time to answer, the door opened, revealing not one, but  _ three _ of Vernon’s friends. 

 

“ **KWANNIE!** ” Jeonghan screeched, flying at Seungkwan, who seemed a little overwhelmed.

 

“Jeonghan. Hi. What’re you doing in my house? VERNON DID YOU LET THIS IN?” Seungkwan almost screamed past Jeonghan, making Vernon smile. “CUZ I BROUGHT TWO OF YOURS!” 

 

The “two of his” that Seungkwan was talking about were Vernon’s friends Mingyu and Wonwoo from high school. He was pretty sure they were dating, but they hadn’t said anything, so he let them be. 

 

“Hey, Gyu, Wonwoo. Why exactly are you here?” Vernon said, tilting his head quizzically. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You must have been really spaced out at lunch, ‘cuz we asked if we could come and cook for you ‘cuz you  _ really _ suck at it and you said, and I quote, ‘Yeah, sure, that’s fine with me.’” He said. Seungkwan looked surprised, and said, “He speaks! That’s the longest sentence I’ve ever heard him say…” Vernon was still back at the implication that he had actually  _ agreed _ to let his friends anywhere close to Seungkwan. Honestly, why would any sane person introduce their crazy friends to the guy you  _ literally _ just said you were crushing on? 

 

“I must have been, because I don’t think levelheaded me would have let you anywhere near this place.” Vernon retorted. “But hey, If Gyu’s cooking, feel free to stay the year!” Mingyu laughed, flashing his sharp canines that Vernon had never really gotten used to. 

 

“Alright, okay, so he’s a good cook, that’s why he’s here, but why, may I ask, is my  _ dear _ friend Jeonghan here?” Seungkwan asked with over-exaggerated sweetness. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, attaching himself to Seungkwan’s arm.

 

“I have blessed you all with my presence because a, I wanted to talk to my blessed dongsaeng Seungkwan, and b, to meet the famous Vernon who has been talked about for  _ literally _ hours on end.” Jeonghan announced, a smug look on his face. Vernon could feel his face getting red, and looked over at Mingyu and Wonwoo, who were quietly laughing at the drama. Seungkwan looked like he was ready to die. 

 

“This one would get along just fine with our one and only Wen Junhui.” Mingyu said, smirking. He was right, too. Jun was the type of person to very intentionally embarrass his friends. He also  _ loved _ drama. Vernon sighed internally, forcing himself to look back around at the small group. 

 

“Okay, so, Mingyu, you were gonna cook, so if you wanna get started now would be a good time. Wonwoo… you gonna help Gyu, or…?” Vernon shooed Mingyu out of the room. 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Mingyu’s trying to teach me how to cook, so yeah, I’ll be helping, in theory.” 

 

Vernon laughed. “Then get to it, ya weirdos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonseok ORRRR Soonchan?????????


	12. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is troubled oh no

Seungkwan

 

Seungkwan was just about ready to explode. Jeonghan had no idea what subtlety was, apparently.  _ Aish, this hyung… _ Seungkwan was fuming in his head, while trying to fight down his blush. He tried to calm himself down while Vernon was ordering people around, but to no avail. 

 

When Vernon was a being a little less Proffessor Umbridge and a little more his own awkward (and adorable) self, Seungkwan said dryly, “I apologize for my snake- I mean  _ friend _ here. He can be a bit…” He paused. “Overwhelming, at times.” Vernon smiled, waving it off.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. Pretty much all my friends can be like this, I’m used to it.” He said, putting Seungkwan a little more at ease. Seungkwan wasn’t completely relaxed, though, because Jeonghan was still here, and, therefore, there was more trouble to be caused. 

 

“I’m still gonna keep an eye on him. He’s literally one of the least predictable people on this planet.” Seungkwan gestured over his shoulder at Jeonghan, getting a little flustered when Vernon sent him his trademark smirk.

 

Turning around, Seungkwan walked over to where his friend was sitting. “So, got  _ your _ eye on anyone yet?” He asked him, knowing Jeonghan probably had some juicy gossip.

 

“I do, actually… Some _ two,  _ to be exact.” Jeonghan said matter-of-factly. Seungkwan dryly raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What? Is it illegal to keep an eye out for pretty boys now? Cuz if that’s the case, you seem to be as guilty as I am, young man.” Jeonghan grinned, swatting Seungkwan lightly on the back of his head.

 

“Shut up! Who are these… Sometwo anyway?” Seungkwan asked, his curiosity piqued. 

 

“Well, one of them is on the basketball team and he’s absolutely  _ dreamy… _ And the other… Well…” Jeonghan drifted off. This caught Seungkwan off guard. Jeonghan  _ loved _ talking about the guys he liked. 

 

“C’mon, it’s not like I know him, spit it out already!” Seungkwan urged. Jeonghan blushed. Seungkwan did a double take. JEONGHAN was  **_BLUSHING???_ ** That never happened… oH.

 

“Oh my god I do know them, don’t I?” Seungkwan gasped. Jeonghan put his face in his hands, uttering a muffled “ _ yes”. _ Seungkwan was absolutely  _ mindblown. _ Never once had Jeonghan liked anyone they knew. 

 

The really weird thing, though, was that Seungkwan thought he had an idea of who this person was. 

 

“...It’s Josh, isn’t it.” It wasn’t even a question. Looking back, Seungkwan  _ had _ noticed Jeonghan being a little more flirtatious and touchy when Joshua was around. Jeonghan yelped.

 

“Is it that obvious?! Ohno I’m done foooooor!!” He groaned. 

 

“Oh shut up, you’ll be fine. He must like you to some extent to have put up with you for this long.” Seungkwan joked lightly, bringing back Jeonghan’s smile. 

 

“Who doesn’t love me, honestly?” Jeonghan flipped his hair, putting his ‘diva face’ on. 

 

“Me, if you don’t quit that.” Seungkwan deadpanned. Jeonghan laughed. “Seriously though, Han, you’ll be fine.” He added, resignedly accepting Jeonghan’s hug attack.

 

“This is exactly what I think about you and your little Lover Boy over here.” Jeonghan whispered, making Seungkwan shove him away, yelling death threats.


	13. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow meanie is oblivious af

Vernon

 

_ So cute… _ Vernon marvelled at how Seungkwan made basically everything he did absolutely adorable. Vernon was very aware that all his friends were going to say “ _ C’mon man, just make a move already, what’s the worst that could happen? _ ” Well, for starters, Seungkwan was his ROOMMATE. If he told him how he felt and he didn’t feel the same way, things would be  **_seriously_ ** awkward. Also, he wasn’t quite sure if he trusted Seungkwan’s friend yet. He knew it sounded petty and judgy, but he didn’t really care. For now, he would just settle for watching. Which he did, until someone jolted him out of his thoughts. 

 

“ Oi, you gonna help, or are you just gonna stare like a lovesick puppy all day?” Mingyu shook Vernon’s shoulders. Vernon sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s not like you’re much better…” Vernon muttered under his breath, earning him a slap to the back of his head by Mingyu. 

 

“It’s not like that! At least I actually know him!” Mingyu retorted, glancing towards the kitchen. 

 

“Riiiiight. You and Won have been skirting around each other for aaages, you think the rest of us haven’t noticed?” Vernon said, smirking. Mingyu blushed, and made a noise of indignation.

 

“Noticed what?” A voice came from behind Mingyu, making Vernon’s smirk widen, and Mingyu spin around. Wonwoo was behind them, a confused look on his face.

 

“Nothing, nothing happened, no one noticed anything, what are you talking about?” Mingyu spluttered, turning Wonwoo around and marching him back towards the kitchen, glaring at Vernon from over his shoulder. That was it for Vernon. He erupted into a silent fit of giggles, stumbling over to collapse on the couch. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Seungkwan’s face appeared upside down above Vernon’s. Laughing too hard to give a remotely eloquent response, he just pointed to the kitchen and laughed even harder.

 

“I am confusion??? What’s so funny about the kitchen… oH” Seungkwan’s eyes opened wide. “I KNEW I smelled drama with those two…” He winked and shot little finger-guns at Vernon, which just set him off further.

 

“Oh god… ahahHahaHaOH MY GOD…. See- oh boy- Mingyu’s sooooo obvious it’s PAINFUL, and Wonwoo literally notices NOTHING, and vice-versa, and if you even HINT about one of them liking the other, they just EXPLODE and it’s the FUNNIEST THING OH MY GOD”  Vernon explained when he had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences. He just found it so unnecessarily entertaining that the two were so obviously  _ in love _ with each other and literally  _ neither of them  _ had noticed anything. 

 

“You’d think that if they both liked each other, they’d be actually paying attention to the other, but noooo, they just block it out, right?” Seungkwan said, continuing when Vernon nodded. “I completely get that, two of mine are in a similar situation. Scooch over, you’re taking up the whole couch.” He added, shoving Vernon to the outside edge of the couch. “See, now if one of us falls off, it’ll be the peasant rather than the queen.” Vernon smiled, butterflies erupting in his stomach when he felt Seungkwan wedge himself between Vernon and the back of the couch. 

 

Vernon saw Seungkwan’s friend walk into the kitchen, and found himself thinking that he and his friends would probably get along.

 

“Hey, you know what? We should get all our friends together sometime.” Vernon suggested. “I think they’d all get along, honestly.” Seungkwan looked kind of startled, but nodded. 

 

“I was actually just thinking the exact same thing.” He said, gesturing towards the kitchen, from which laughter could be heard. “We’re all pretty much the same, actually.” 

 

Vernon nodded, and found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. He yawned, saying “I’m tired!” 

 

“You can go to sleep, dinner might take a while judging from that particular combination…” Seungkwan said, smiling softly. 

 

Vernon slipped into sleep, Seungkwan’s beautiful smile etched into his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par, I spat it out in like
> 
> 2 hours
> 
> whoopsie


	14. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is a shady bitch  
> Meanie is awkward  
> Enter Seuncheol
> 
> DRAMA

Seungkwan

 

Seungkwan felt absolutely  _ blessed. _ For one, he was laying on the same couch as a gorgeous boy, whose nice (albeit slightly emotionally constipated) friends were making something that smelled  _ heavenly _ . Secondly, he was already hatching a plan to get HIS two emotionally constipated friends together. Thirdly, one of said friends was leaving Seungkwan the fuck alone for once in his life. Seungkwan was VERY glad of this, seeing as Jeonghan would literally  **never** shut up about it if he saw Seungkwan’s current situation. 

 

“Someone looks comfortable.”

 

_ Well, shit. There goes THAT. _

 

“Shut the hell up Jeonghan, he’s sleeping.” Seungkwan said quietly, imagining wringing Jeonghan’s neck for this later. He could practically hear the wink in Jeonghan’s voice. 

 

“Whatever you say, lover boy. I’m only here because the sexual tension in that room was way too much for even me to handle. Honestly, it’s not much better out here.” Jeonghan sighed, reaching for his phone. “I suppose I’ll just pry some pity out of the rest of the gang, then.” 

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Jeonghan could be SUCH a drama queen. He’d always been like that, but no one was  _ really _ used to it yet. Seungkwan doubted they’d ever be used to it at this rate. There was always  _ some _ drama that Jeonghan would have to stick his nose in, and it almost never ended well. No one could really stop him, either, because he had some amount of blackmail content for  _ every single one _ of his friends. How Jeonghan got it, no one knew. Seungkwan just knew it was a dangerous business to mess with him. 

 

When Seungkwan woke up who knows how long later, he panicked. When had he fallen asleep? What time was it? Did anything happen while he was sleeping?

 

“Whoa, there, chill out! You woke up just in time, dinner’s ready.” Vernon’s voice said from somewhere above him. Seungkwan relaxed a little, and started to get up. “Oh, and also, your friend told me to tell you to check your phone.” 

 

_ FUCKFUCKFUCKWHATTHEFUCKNONONO _ Seungkwan screamed internally. Out loud, he said, “What the fuck did that little SNAKE do now?”

 

Vernon laughed. “You might wanna wait until after dinner to check though, because Gyu’s cooking is to DIE for, and it’d be nice to spare Jeonghan long enough for him to have some, yeah?” Seungkwan smirked.

 

“I make no promises.”

 

As it turned out, Mingyu’s cooking was really very good. “Mingyu, whoever you live with is literally the luckiest person in the world I swear to god.” Seungkwan stated after their meal. Mingyu blushed. Wonwoo smiled, and said, “I really am lucky. Good cooking and huge hoodies to steal.”

 

Vernon’s  perfect eyebrows shot up. “You guys are rooming together? Lucky. Almost no one rooms with someone they know.”

 

Seungkwan realized he had never asked about Jeonghan’s room situation. “Jeonghan-hyung, who are you rooming with?” Then, the unimaginable happened. Jeonghan  **_blushed._ ** FOR THE SECOND TIME THAT DAY.

 

“I’m rooming with someone named Choi Seungcheol, do any of you know him?” Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Vernon all exchanged a look and burst out laughing. 

 

Seungkwan was very confused. “What’s so funny?” He asked. 

 

“Seungcheol-hyung is like, the dad of our friend group. And - here’s the funny part - He will NOT shut up about his roommate, who is apparently the most gorgeous thing in the UNIVERSE according to him.” Vernon explained, adding the last part in a whisper to Seungkwan. 

 

“Wait. Does he, by any chance, play basketball?” Seungkwan quietly asked Vernon. Vernon nodded, still laughing. Seungkwan thought this was simply the best thing since  moving in with Vernon sliced bread. All he had to do was introduce get the two friend groups together and watch the drama unfold. 

 

This was gonna be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be without Archive for a whole WEEK *cries* so expect like 5 chapters by next Sunday


	15. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops shorter chapter
> 
> idrk about his chapter, tell me what you think!

Vernon 

 

After finding out that one of his best friends was Seungkwan’s crazy friend’s roomie, Vernon picked up on something he hadn’t noticed before. Seungkwan and Jeonghan appeared to be having a mental argument. 

 

Vernon was a little jealous of the attention Jeonghan was getting, if he was being perfectly honest.  _ Oh, c’mon, they’ve known each other for years, you just showed up a few days ago.  _ He reasoned with himself. 

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Seungkwan started to say, “It seems like all of us are getting along pretty well, and, according to the respective groups, the rest of us are pretty similar. We should all get together sometime.” He finished, somewhat shyly, Vernon noted. Mingyu brightened. Jeonghan, on the other hand, looked like he was about to kill Seungkwan with the sheer force of his gaze. 

 

“Oh my gosh, that’s a great idea!” Mingyu exclaimed. “I don’t think we could fit everyone in an apartment, though…” Wonwoo shrugged. 

 

“There’s always the place we went for lunch the other day. That place was huge.” He said, shaking his head as to say  _ Unnecessarily huge. _ Wonwoo was never fond of big places with a lot of strange people, Vernon recalled. 

 

“That’s a good idea, Won. I can check with the boys and see when they’re all free, ‘cuz I can cross check the schedules with Seungkwan and his group from here.” Vernon proposed, getting nods from around the table. 

 

The group chatted for a while longer, and it was only when Wonwoo’s head fell onto Mingyu’s shoulder that the three guests decided to take their leave. It had started to rain outside, so umbrellas were passed around. Vernon was relieved, in a weird way, because that meant he got Seungkwan to himself again. 

 

Or, he would, if he could find the other boy. It was only when a loud clap of thunder sounded that he heard the giveaway squeak coming from underneath Seungkwan’s covers that he realized where he was. In hindsight, it was one of the most obvious places for him to have been.

 

Vernon walked over to the pile of blankets, and noticed it was shaking slightly. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, failing to keep the worry out of his voice. 

 

“‘M fine.” The pile responded, none too convincingly. Vernon sat on the side of Seungkwan’s bed, trying to remember what he used to say to his little sister Sophia when she was scared. 

 

“You know, I have a little sister who used to be afraid of thunderstorms. It’s funny, she would do exactly what you’re doing now. Seungkwan, if you’re scared, I can help you, but only if you want me to. You’re gonna have to come out, though.” Vernon said in a soft voice. 

 

“...Okay…” Seungkwan stuck his head out of the pile of blankets, not meeting Vernon’s eyes. “I’m sorry, this is stupid.” Vernon felt his heart break a little when he heard those words. 

 

“No, Seungkwan, it’s not stupid at all. Here, c’mon, take my hand, and I can show you what I used to do in storms.” He held his hand out to Seungkwan, who took it slightly reluctantly, fingers shaking slightly. Vernon was not going to let a thunderstorm scare his crush, no siree he was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> GUYSGUYSGUYS  
> Y'ALL GOT THIS TO 1100 HITS  
> I NEVER EXPECTED THAT MANY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH <3<3<3<3<3


	16. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF  
> thunderstorms, candles, stories

Seungkwan

 

Seungkwan had told himself that this wouldn’t happen now that he was in college.  _ So much for that, _ he thought. He was surprised that Vernon was so cool about it. 

Seungkwan tried to calm his breathing as he clung to Vernon’s hand, wondering what he could possibly do to help. 

 

“I need to let you go for a few seconds, okay?” Vernon’s calm voice said. Vernon was opening a box, and he pulled out….. Candles? 

 

“I kept these to light when there was a thunderstorm because they remind me of my sister.” Vernon sounded a little wistful. Seungkwan watched as he set the candles on the counter, table and coffee table. Seungkwan jumped when another thunderclap sounded, and Vernon came back over to him and took his hand again. Vernon squeezed his hand lightly, and whispered, “Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Seungkwan squeezed back, and followed as Vernon lit the candles. He watched as he turned the lights off, and his eyes widened when he saw the candles. 

 

The flames made little pinpricks of light all over the apartment, giving the appearance of fairy lights. 

 

“Pretty, right?” Vernon asked. Seungkwan nodded, starting when another thunderclap rang out. Vernon led him over to the couch, where he whispered stories from his past to Seungkwan until he fell asleep in his arms, thunderstorm completely forgotten. 

 

Seungkwan woke up in his bed, sunlight streaming in through the window. Still not quite awake, he unlocked his phone to check the time. Which turned out to be a  _ very _ bad idea. 

 

He had at least 150 messages from his group chat with his friends, which was never good. Scrolling up to the last message he had read, Seungkwan saw exactly why everyone had exploded. 

 

_ Yoon fucking Jeonghan you are so fucking dead. So. Dead.  _

 

Apparently, Jeonghan’s idea of escaping boredom was taking a picture of Seungkwan and Vernon sleeping on the couch, with their legs tangled together, and SENDING IT TO THE ENTIRE GROUP CHAT. 

 

Seungkwan wanted to scream. Instead, he showed immense self control, and let out a strangled groan. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Vernon said, startling Seungkwan. “What happened?” 

 

Seungkwan sighed dramatically, and let his head fall back on his pillow. “Jeonghan-hyung’s being a little bitch, as usual.” 

 

“Oh? Is he being a drama queen?” Vernon asked, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Yes and no.” Seungkwan toyed with the idea of lying about what he sent, but decided he would just tell him. “He made the  _ horrible _ executive decision to take a picture when we were both asleep on the couch. We have a group chat. I think you can guess what happened.” Seungkwan put an overly exasperated tone in his voice, trying to show that it wasn’t a big deal. He was expecting Vernon to laugh it off. 

 

He did NOT, however, expect Vernon to blush, and say, “Mingyu did the exact same thing.” 

 

Seungkwan paused for a second, surprised. “I guess we both have asshat friends, then. They’ll all love each other.” 

 

Vernon laughed. “Speaking of which, apparently Jeonghan and Seungcheol arranged for everyone to have lunch in… An hour and a half at the place we went earlier this week. You might wanna get up.” 

 

Seungkwan panicked, throwing the covers off himself and jumping out of bed. As he rushed around, picking out an outfit, fixing his hair, and desperately trying to get himself together, he saw the candles that were still on the table. 

 

“Huh… I don’t remember actually going to bed last night… Weird.” He commented. 

 

“Yeah, uh, that’s ‘cuz I carried you to bed after you fell asleep on me.” Vernon said, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Seungkwan was touched, but also a little embarrassed, as this was the third time he’d fallen asleep on the other boy. 

 

“Thanks. And… Thanks for helping me last night, it means a lot.” Seungkwan said quietly. 

 

“For you, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah v quick update hope y'all enjoyed!!!


	17. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon's basically in love ahaha  
> How will the two groups like each other???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all im so sorry this took so long askdjhfka probably gonna be another chapter today

Vernon

 

“ _ For you, anything.” _

 

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Vernon froze. He managed a joking smile, and basked in the unexpected blush that bloomed across Seungkwan’s cheeks. Vernon waited nervously for a response, forgetting his embarrassment when one came.

 

“Hey, that’s pretty gay, and that’s pretty okay.” Seungkwan said, winking, and shooting little finger-guns at Vernon. Vernon laughed, saying, “I’m pretty sure you just summed up our entire friend group.”  _ Oh, god… The ENTIRE group… _ Vernon got a little nervous as he remembered that today, today was the day he would meet all of his  crush’s roommate’s friends. Kind of terrifying, if you take into consideration that Vernon was  _ awful _ at making good first impressions. 

 

“Hellooooooo? Earth to Vernon! We’ve got places to go, things to do, people to meet! And we are not leaving this apartment until I find you a decent outfit.” Seungkwan waved his hand in front of Vernon’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Vernon let out a sound of protest as he was dragged off his bed to stand in the middle of the room as Seungkwan fished through all of his clothes. 

 

“Aha! This will do VERY nicely… Here, put these on.” Seungkwan threw a bundle of clothes at him, shoving him towards the bathroom. 

 

The clothes Seungkwan had picked were a worn light blue shirt, some skinny jeans, and a light brown fleece hooded jacket. As he put the outfit on, Vernon marvelled at the fact that, although the individual articles were some of his favorite clothes, he never would have thought of putting them together. 

 

As he walked out of the bathroom, Vernon almost did a double take when he saw what his friend was wearing. The other boy had donned a light pink sweater that hung off his shoulders just right, and some ripped light blue jeans. Vernon figured that if Seungkwan could find  _ that perfect _ of an outfit for himself, Vernon’s own couldn’t be half bad. 

 

“Oh, good, I thought that would look good. Since we have a shitton of extra time, I think I’ll give you the rundown of our…  _ dramatic _ group.” Seungkwan said, after looking Vernon up and down a few times, hand on hip.  _ Oh, good, now maybe I’ll know what to expect. _

 

“So, you’ve met Jeonghan, and… Yeah, he's a handful. The rest are a little tamer, except Soonyoung, he gets WILD… Then there's Jihoon, who’s basically always pissy unless there’s music. Veeeeery pleasant, let me tell YOU…” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, making Vernon laugh. “Jisoo is a literal angel, which is kind of surprising seeing as he’s from L.A., but whatever. We call him Josh sometimes, cuz his American name is Joshua. Minghao is… I would say a straight savage, but he’s as far from straight as you get, so I guess that’s out.” 

 

At this point, Vernon was almost on the floor laughing. Seungkwan had such a sassy way of describing his friends, and Vernon thought it was absolutely hilarious. Seungkwan looked at him, eyebrows raised. 

 

“What? I’m just telling it how it is.” Another burst of laughter. “Anywho, I left the best for last. Last but not least, there is Lee Chan, Dino, saviour of all men, blessed child, keeper of at least half of my cold heart, warmer of all souls. Also he's the youngest, so we baby him all the time, and Jeonghan literally wants to adopt him.”  Seungkwan finished. 

 

_ Wow, he must really love his friends…  _ Vernon thought, almost immediately followed by  _ I hope I’m good enough for them…  _

  
“Oh, we should probably go if we want to get there on time! C’mon, you can tell me about your group on the way!” Seungkwan bounced off the couch where they’d been sitting and headed for the door, calling to Vernon over his shoulder. 


	18. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparking JunHao???? probably  
> is jeonghan a lil bitch? DEFINITELY

Seungkwan

 

The weather had cooled down considerably since yesterday, and Seungkwan was glad for his warm sweater. He was admittedly a bit nervous about meeting Vernon’s friends, mostly because, I mean, Vernon was his  _ crush _ . These were basically his family he was meeting. Although, he supposed, Mingyu and Wonwoo were very nice. 

 

“So, what should I expect from your side of hooligans?” Seungkwan asked once they were on their way. 

“Right! Okay, so you’ve met Won ‘n Gyu. Wonwoo… Well, he’s usually louder, and he makes so many puns, it’s awful. He just doesn’t like people that much, or, rather, he  _ says _ he doesn’t. Mostly he just clings to Gyu though…” Vernon’s eyes lit up as he started talking about his friends. 

 

“Yeah, what’s going on there? They seem, I don’t know, closer than friends, but that’s all they claim to be.” Seungkwan asked, recalling how the two had acted the night before. 

Vernon’s nose scrunched (in the CUTEST way), and he said, “We don’t really know either. Basically we’re just letting them do their thing until something actually happens, but I’m pretty sure something already has.” Seungkwan nodded in understanding, as he had two friends who acted quite similarly. (*coughjoshandjeonghancough*)

 

“Anyway, we’ve also got Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s roomate. He’s SUCH a dad, honestly,” Vernon continued, “But he keeps everyone, well, calmer than they usually are. Then there’s Seokmin, who’s literally the sun in disguise, I mean, that boy is so happy it’s terrifying sometimes. And finally we’ve got Jun, who thinks he’s basically the prettiest thing ever, which is completely untrue, let me tell you, and he’s probably the gayest gay to ever gay. Oh, also he’s Chinese.”

 

“Really? So is Minghao! He’s actually been complaining about not having any Chinese people around, maybe they’ll like each other.” Seungkwan thought aloud. 

 

The rest of the walk was spent chatting about random things, and when they reached the restaurant, they were a little early, so Seungkwan suggested they pick a table and wait. They continued talking for a while, until a group of people walked in, interrupting their conversation. 

 

“VERNONIE HEEEYY!” Someone screeched. Vernon grimaced at Seungkwan, who laughed. 

 

“Hey, Seok. Seungkwan, this is Seokmin, Seungcheol, Junhui, and you know those two.” Vernon said, waving the group over. 

 

“Oh my god VERNON HE’S ADORABLE!” The boy who Vernon had introduced as Junhui yelled when he spotted Seungkwan, making said boy blush. Slightly quieter, he said, “You really are adorable. I’m Jun, nice to meet you!” 

 

“Uh, hi, thanks, I’m Seungkwan, nice to meet you too!” Seungkwan managed, still blushing, feeling slightly overwhelmed. 

 

The rest of the introductions were made, and the group had  _ just barely _ sat back down when Jeonghan and the other five waltzed through the door, Jeonghan yelling “I have arrived!” 

 

Seungkwan rolled his eye, waving Jeonghan over. “Guys, this is the world’s biggest diva, Yoon Jeonghan, and our band of gays. Meet yourselves.” 

 

Watching the twelve other people interact was fascinating to Seungkwan. He’d always been a people person, and loved socializing, but it was something else to see all these people meeting for the first time. It seemed like they all already knew each other, and there was almost no awkwardness. The only awkwardness was between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and when they ended up sitting next to each other, Seungkwan and Vernon made eye contact and burst out laughing, confusing everyone else. 

 

After a few minutes, everyone placed their orders, and the hobby conversation came up. 

 

“Most of us are music people, actually.” Seungkwan said. “We used to do karaoke every Friday.” Various exclamations came from around the table.

 

“You should hear Seungkwan sing, he’s really good!” Jisoo said, making Seungkwan blush, looking down at the table. 

 

“He hasn’t started his wailing in the shower, has he?” Jeonghan asked. Seungkwan reached over and slapped him, and everyone cracked up. 

Vernon spoke up, saying “You guys should go with Jun and Seokmin, they’re both amazing.”

“Well, Seokmin’s really good, I’m just alright.” Jun said, waving Vernon down. 

 

Just then, Minghao said something in Chinese under his breath. “ _ If your voice is a pretty as your face, it can’t be half bad…”  _  Naturally, for a few seconds, the only response was 11 matching looks of bewilderment. Until Jun said something  _ back _ in Chinese, “ _ If that’s how we’re putting it, you must have the voice of an angel.” _

 

Seungkwan had no idea what was going on, as neither he nor anyone else at the table spoke Chinese, but clearly something was happening, because Minghao was trying to hide a bright red face in his arms, and Jun was sporting the sneakiest grin Seungkwan had ever seen. 

 

“.....I’m gonna ignore whatever the flying fuck just happened, but back to the point. We all like music, yes?” Seungkwan broke the silence. 

 

“Well, me, Won, Gyu, and Cheol are more of rap people, but all of us except me can sing.” Vernon replied, a lopsided grin on his face making him look oh-so-cute. A chorus of “Oh COME ON”s and “You’re good too!”s erupted, making Vernon roll his eyes. 

 

Seungkwan was so content just watching Vernon faux-argue with his friends that he missed his own friends saying his name not once, but  **_three times_ ** . 

 

“YAH, BOO SEUNGKWAN!”

 

Seungkwan swore he jumped two feet into the air as Jeonghan yelled at him.

  
“Jesus fUCK **WHAT** JEONGHAN?” He screeched back, causing general uproarious laughter. Jeonghan winked at him, and got a trademarked Death Glare back. “I hate you, just know that. Watch yourself, Yoon Jeonghan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this is so long


	19. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goddammitasdkjfh  
> this took so long im sorry
> 
> soonyoung unleashes a group chat  
> chaos and memes ensue

  1. Vernon



 

By the end of the chaos gathering, Vernon had acquired several phone numbers, and had had a veeeery lengthy conversation with Jisoo, or Joshua, who was also originally from the U.S, and spoke English. It was pretty funny, actually. Seungkwan and Jeonghan were arguing about something and Vernon just hears “ _ <Ooooooooh my God here they go again…>” _ To which Vernon replied, “ _ <They do this often, I take it?> _”

 

“< _God, like you would NOT believe… It can go on for h o u r s sometimes. >” _

 

Vernon laughed at this response, which was sarcastically accompanied by an eye roll.

 

“What the hell is so funny over there?” Jeonghan butted in, along with a few scattered “Care to share?”s and “A few of us aren’t multilingual nerds, please elaborate”.

 

Joshua just laughed and said “Calm your ass down, Jeonghan, I’m allowed to talk to other people.”

  


Now that both Vernon and Seungkwan were back at their dorm, Vernon thought things would maybe chill the fuck out enough for him to, well, chill the fuck out.

 

He thought wrong.

 

As soon as he had gotten inside, taken his off coat, and was sprawled comfortably on his bed, his phone started chiming. In-fucking-cessantly. Groaning, Vernon rolled over to see who was texting him, only to find out that it was not that simple.

 

On his phone were about 20 notifications, from various people with questionable nicknames.

 

***

 

HushHosh: YO FUCKERS

HushHosh: WHAT IS UP

 

JisoosChrist: language

 

Jeonghair: literally no one cares shua

 

GermGyu: who the fuck are y’all

 

WinWoo: to restate; language

 

GermGyu: oh, im sorry, WHOMST the fuck are y’all

GermGyu: happy now

 

WinWoo: sigh

 

lilDK: aight you two be nice we know u can ;)

 

GermGyu: exCUSE

 

JunHottie:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

WinWoo: wen junhui

DiCaprio: aight who r y’all seriously i want name ID

 

S.Coups: Alright, we can just take turns giving our names (actual names and yes i know we all know each other just do it) and ages please

S.Coups: I’m Seungcheol, born in ‘95

 

JeongHair: oh god ur old

JeongHair: im jeonghan born in ‘95

S.Coups: oh so IM old i see

 

JeongHair: fite me bih

 

JisoosChrist: ooOOKAY I’m Jisoo, or Joshua I don’t really care which you use, born in ‘95 as well

 

Woozi: lee jihoon, ‘96

 

HushHosh: KWON SOONYOUNG is the name wassup

HushHosh: born in the great ‘96

 

WinWoo: Wonwoo, also ‘96

lilDK: I am Seokmin!!! Born in ‘97!!

 

GermGyu: Kim Mingyu, ‘97 i love dogs

 

WinWoo: was that necessary gyu

 

GermGyu: obviously why u such a hater

 

WinWoo: s i g h

 

JunHottie: Wen Junhui, born in ‘96 woohoo

MingHoe: Xu Minghao, born in ‘97 im chinese yeet

 

JunHottie: EEEEYYYYYYYYYY

 

MingHoe: why

 

JunHottie: :(

 

DivaBoo: I AM HERE BITCHES

DivaBoo: Boo Seungkwan here, born in ‘98

 

DiCaprio: oh hey

 

DivaBoo: im literally across the room from u

 

DiCaprio: ur point is?

DiCaprio: Vernon or Hansol idc which, born in ‘98

 

JeongHair: [[image](http://www.pmslweb.com/the-blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/2-where-s-my-son-funny-clown-fish-meme.jpg)]

 

Dinosaur: … you know you’re not //actually// my mom right

Dinosaur: Lee Chan, ‘99

lilDK: A  B A B Y

lilDK: precious child

lilDK: must protect

 

Dinosaur: jesus christ

Dinosaur: why must i endure this

 

JisoosChrist: I’m sorry my son, but I cannot answer that

 

Dinosaur: fucking damnit

 

JisoosChrist: LANGUAGE

 

Dinosaur: lAnGuAgE

Dinosaur:[[image](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fusatftw.files.wordpress.com%2F2017%2F05%2Fspongebob.jpg%3Fw%3D1000%26h%3D600%26crop%3D1&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fftw.usatoday.com%2F2017%2F05%2Fwhat-is-spongebob-meme-mean-mocking-internet-chicken-episode-twitter-jokes&docid=J0I3liTXzQP4AM&tbnid=EdO-vJ1Ctj6FEM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwi6nNyhvJraAhWJu1MKHcarD_EQMwgxKAAwAA..i&w=1000&h=600&safe=strict&bih=761&biw=1440&q=spongebob%20meme&ved=0ahUKEwi6nNyhvJraAhWJu1MKHcarD_EQMwgxKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8)]

 

DiCaprio: this one

DiCaprio: i like this one

 

DivaBoo: e x c u s e  m e

 

DiCaprio: did i say he was my favorite

Dicaprio: no

 

DivaBoo:[[image](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fpbs.twimg.com%2Fmedia%2FCqZ37HUUMAAl-RI.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Ffindyourmeme%2Fstatus%2F767432648314630144&docid=Hjs1JFMO9NSNxM&tbnid=wVjiZrUQuJEvvM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwio-tPzvJraAhWS7VMKHcmoBFoQMwg0KAAwAA..i&w=583&h=577&safe=strict&bih=761&biw=1440&q=shook%20meme&ved=0ahUKEwio-tPzvJraAhWS7VMKHcmoBFoQMwg0KAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8)]

 

JeongHair: ohOhOHO

JeongHair:[[image](https://pixel.nymag.com/imgs/daily/selectall/2016/06/21/21-kermit-tea.w710.h473.2x.jpg)]

 

DivaBoo: shut ur tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can someone help me actually put pictures in h e l p my sorry ass


	20. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck okay i am so sorry this took so long and I just whipped this out in like an hour so i apologise if it's crappy and again, I'm so sorry y'all had to wait this long adskfhaksj I hope you like! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to comment your ideas!
> 
> It's hot, shirts fly, and hysteria ensues.

20\. Seungkwan

 

It had been a few weeks since the whole group had met up, and the group chat was pure entertainment for Seungkwan. He had his memes, he had his drama, and life was good. Excepting the fact that he was still painfully single and  _ still _ crushing on his roommate. Yeah, that was…. That was. It DID NOT help that this past week had been infuriatingly hot and said roommate spent half of his time shirtless. 

 

The first time Seungkwan had witnessed this… occurrence was around 11 o’clock that Monday. Well, actually, precisely 10:49 A.M., not that Seungkwan had marked this in his phone or anything…. ANYWAY, Vernon had strolled out of the bathroom in just a pair of shorts, a shirt in hand, had plopped himself down on his bed, and (rather promptly) fell asleep. 

 

That was another thing that Seungkwan marvelled at, was the other boy’s surprising ability to fall asleep literally anywhere. On the bus, after a shower, on the couch,  _ in a cafe…  _ Adorable as it was, Seungkwan was always stuck with waking Vernon up, which could prove to be quite the task. 

 

Today was no exception. The two had planned to grab lunch at a nearby cafe, one they hadn’t been to before, and Vernon was currently sleeping a little too soundly on the floor, of all places. 

 

_ Ugh… It’s too hot to move… _ Seungkwan thought to himself, before deciding to launch a pillow at the unsuspecting boy sprawled below him. All he heard was a muffled yell before the pillow came flying back at him. 

 

“Ohhh bitch I’m gonna get you for that,” Vernon’s voice came from somewhere in front of Seungkwan. 

“Not if you can’t catch me, you won’t,” Seungkwan hollered, springing off of his bed and dashing into the hallway. He heard Vernon cackle behind him as he started sprinting through their tiny apartment. 

 

After around five solid minutes of running around (their downstairs neighbors must hate them), Seungkwan found himself flat on his back getting the soul tickled out of him by a certain roommate. 

 

Suddenly, the hands attacking him stopped, and Seungkwan was able to catch his breath. Unfortunately, he lost it again when he looked up. Upon doing so, Seungkwan found himself staring into Vernon’s eyes, unable to look away. Vernon’s hands were on the floor on either side of Seungkwan’s head, effectively immobilizing him for the moment. The two just stared at each other for a moment, and Vernon had just started to move when someone’s stomach growled. 

  
“Oh shit, LUNCH!” Vernon exclaimed, jumping away from Seungkwan hurriedly. Seungkwan, however, lay dazed on the floor for a few more seconds, unable to form a coherent thought.  _ Did he… Was he gonna…. Was he about to kISS ME?? _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!   
> If you ever have a request for a ship, just hmu and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
